Sexto Sentido
by FerchiColfer
Summary: El doctor Blaine Anderson es un conocido psicólogo infantil de Nueva York que vive obsesionado por el doloroso recuerdo de un joven paciente desequilibrado al que fue incapaz de ayudar. Cuando conoce a Cole Sear, un aterrorizado y confuso niño de ocho años que necesita tratamiento, ve que se le presenta la oportunidad de redimirse haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, está es una historia basada en la película de "El Sexto Sentido" Es una película de suspenso y drama y se me ocurrió escribirla en versión Klaine. Está un poco fuerte la historia, no es la típica historia romantica de Klaine pero espero que les guste. Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda ya que estoy escribiendo al mismo tiempo en el que veo la película. Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gustó.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Kurt bajó las escaleras hacia el sótano de su casa en Nueva York para ir por un vino de la colección de vinos de Blaine. Ya llevaban tres años de casados pero se conocían desde hace siete y eran muy felices compartiendo su amor. Empezó a buscar entre los cientos de vinos que había y se encontró con el mismo vino que tomaron en su boda, lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a contemplarlo y en ese momento se comenzaron a escuchar pasos en el sótano, probablemente eran ratas y Kurt aterrado agarró bien en vino y subió las escaleras hacia la sala de estar con Blaine.

Blaine estaba sentado en el sillón, admirando su reconocimiento de psicología infantil y en ese momento Kurt llegó y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y le dio un pico en los labios, se sentó a un lado de él y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine.

– Ese es un excelente marco. – Dijo el morocho mirando el reconocimiento. –Se ve que es de la mejor calidad. – Blaine comenzó a dibujarle círculos con su mano en la espalda de Kurt. – Exactamente, ¿Cuánto cuesta un marco como ese? – Preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa en la cara.

– Yo calculo que cuesta como unos 200 dólares, te lo voy a leer. – dijo el ojiazul acercándose más al reconocimiento para poder leerlo. – En reconocimiento por las metas alcanzadas en el área de psicología infantil, su dedicación en su trabajo y sus esfuerzos por mejorar la calidad de vida… Blaine deja de beber, no puedes concentrarte. – dijo el castaño quitándole la copa de vino de la boca.

– Lo siento ángel ya te pongo atención. – el morocho le acarició la mejilla del castaño y le volvió a dar un beso un poco más apasionado que el anterior.

–… Sus esfuerzos por mejorar la calidad de vida de cientos de niños y sus familias, la ciudad de Nueva York se complace en presentarle a su hijo el Doctor Blaine Anderson, o sea tu, el máximo nombramiento de excelencia profesional. – El ojiazul terminó de leer y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

– Hay que colgarlo en el baño. – Dijo Blaine en tono de broma ya que ya le estaba haciendo efecto el alcohol.

– Amor, esta es una noche importante para los dos, alguien finalmente reconoce los sacrificios que has hecho, que has puesto todo en segundo lugar, incluyéndome, por esas familias de las que hablan. – El ojiazul miraba a los ojos a Blaine mientras que las pupilas se le dilataban rápidamente. – Tienes el don de enseñarle a los niños a ser más fuertes en situaciones en la que la mayoría de los adultos se morirían del miedo, tu les das coraje. – Kurt posó sus manos en las mejillas del morocho para obligarlo a que lo mirara a los ojos. – Yo creo en ese don.

Blaine agarró las manos de Kurt y comenzó a besarle las yemas de los dedos. –Gracias – Susurró el morocho lanzándose a los labios del castaño, besándolo ferozmente. Kurt abrió la boca para permitirle la entrada al morocho y sus lenguas comenzaron a juguetear ágilmente.

Pronto el morocho le quitó la camisa al menor, se separaron unos segundos por falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos, ambos con las pupilas dilatadas a causa de la excitación y el azul se mezcló con el avellana.

Volvieron a juntar sus bocas ferozmente, Blaine cargó a Kurt sin dejar de besarlo y lo llevó hacia su habitación. Ambos sabían cómo iba a terminar la noche.

Los dos fueron deshaciéndose de todas las capas de ropa divertidamente, riendo y haciendo movimientos y gestos cada vez que lanzaban una prenda al piso.

Kurt se fue hacia la esquina de la habitación en donde tenían su pequeña mesita con todo lo que necesitarían para esa noche. Cuando el ojiazul llegó a donde estaba la mesa se quedó viendo al piso con cara confundida.

– Blaine, ven a ver esto. – el morocho se acercó a donde estaba su esposo y se encontró con la mesita de noche rota y el teléfono que tenían ahí descolgado. La ventana estaba rota y ambos se asustaron cuando sintieron a alguien pasar por detrás de ellos.

Se quedaron viendo a la puerta del baño. Blaine se colocó delante de Kurt para protegerlo y comenzó a caminar en dirección al baño.

Caminó lentamente y cuando llegó al ángulo en el que podía ver el baño por adentro sin tener que entrar, se detuvo. Lo primero que vio fue a un adolescente rubio y desnudo, solo con unos boxers puestos, tenía cara de asustado y miraba a todos lados como si estuviera drogado. Blaine se quedó petrificado.

– Ángel, no te muevas, ni digas nada. – El castaño solo asintió con la cabeza y las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos.  
– Rompiste una ventana y estás en propiedad privada. – dijo el morocho mirando fijamente al rubio.

– No sabes muchas cosas. – Dijo con odio el adolescente caminando un poco en dirección hacia el morocho.

– No hay agujas ni medicamentos en esta casa. – El rubio caminó rápidamente hacia Blaine y este asustado se hizo hacia atrás quedando sentado en el borde de la cama.

–Ah. – gimió el ojiazul sin saber qué hacer. El adolescente comenzó a llorar y a temblar, definitivamente estaba drogado.

– ¿Sabes…porque… tienes…miedo… cuando… estás solo? – Dijo con la voz quebrada el chico. – Yo sí, yo sí. – Dijo llorando y temblando más fuerte.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Dijo Kurt mirándolo fijamente. Blaine estaba en shock sentado en la cama, sin saber qué hacer.

– ¡LO QUE EL ME PROMETIÓ! – Gritó el rubio. – ¡QUIERO LO QUE ME PROMETIÓ! – Dijo apuntando al morocho

– ¿De qué habla? – Dijo Kurt llorando.

– Te conozco. – El morocho se dirigió al rubio.

– ¿No me reconoces héroe? ¿Ya no recuerdas a tus propios pacientes? – El chico sollozaba fuertemente y sus manos no dejaban de temblarle.  
–La clínica del centro, una familia disfuncional y mi estabilidad emocional, tenía miedo. Me dijiste que podría superar el divorcio de mis padres ¿verdad?, pues te equivocaste, te equivocaste. – El rubio tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas. –¡AHORA MIRAME!, Ya no quiero tener miedo. – Comenzó a sollozar.

– Por favor dame un minuto ¿quieres? – Dijo Blaine con voz tranquila pero no relajada. El rubio golpeó el marco de la puerta varias veces.

– ¡Te esperé durante diez años!, no te voy a dar nada. – comenzó el mar de lágrimas otra vez.

–Vicent Weasley. – dijo casi en un susurro el morocho pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el menor escuchara.

– Hay personas que me llaman demente. – dijo Vicent. – Y es verdad, estoy totalmente demente. – gimió.

– Claro que te recuerdo, tímido, muy inteligente, compasivo, en extremo compasivo. – Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al decir esto.

– Olvidas la maldición, tú me fallaste, ¡ME FALLASTE! – Gritó con rabia.

– Lamento que no te haya… ayudado en ese entonces. – Vicent comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el baño. – Pero ahora, lo puedo intentar. Dame otra oportunid… – No pudo terminar la frase por que se escuchó un fuerte balazo.

La bala dio justamente en el estómago de Blaine y cayó a la cama retorciéndose de dolor. Kurt comenzó a gritar de susto. Vicent se apuntó con la pistola en la cabeza y se disparó. Blaine quedó inmóvil recostado en la cama.

– ¡BLAINE! – Dijo el ojiazul y se lanzó a su lado para ayudarlo.

– Llama… llama a… – Intentaba de decir Blaine pero cada palabra que salía de su boca le causaba gran dolor en el abdomen.

– No hables. – Dijo el castaño con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

* * *

**Reviews? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! gracias por todos los que leyeron el primer capítulo, este capítulo es más como para rellenar la historia, vienen algunas cosas importantes! Gracias por los que comentan.=) Qué disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

**Sexto Sentido Capítulo 2**

**EL SIGUIENTE OTOÑO *Nueva York***

Blaine estaba sentado en una banca enfrente de la casa de un niño al que iba a ayudar. Se llamaba Cole Sear un niño de ocho años, padres divorciados, ansiedad extrema, se aísla de la sociedad, inestabilidad emocional.

El morocho levantó la mirada hacia el chico que en ese momento salía de su casa, cerró su libreta de expedientes y miró como el pequeño se ponía sus anteojos y se ponía a caminar a paso rápido.

Blaine lo siguió por las calles, el chico parecía asustado y aumentó la velocidad. Cole corrió por las calles de Nueva York hasta llegar a una pequeña iglesia, abrió la puerta y se metió.

El ojiverde se metió a la iglesia detrás de Cole sin hacer ruido y lo vio sentado en la tercera fila de la iglesia. Cuando llegó a su lado, el chico estaba solo y hablando con sus soldados de juguete. Cuando Cole vio al morocho acercarse, tomó a los muñequitos entre sus manos

– Tranquilo Cole, soy el doctor Blaine Anderson. – El ojiazúl bajó la mirada. – Hoy teníamos una cita pero no pude llegar a tiempo. Lo siento. – Se disculpó el ojiverde.

Blaine se sentó en el asiento detrás del de Cole y el pequeño se le quedaba viendo con miedo. Puso sus muñequitos encima del respaldo para que el morocho lo pudiera ver.

– En la antigüedad, las personas se ocultaban en las iglesias, ahí encontraban refugio. – El menor se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente al mayor.

– ¿De quién se ocultaban? – Preguntó inocentemente el ojiazúl mirándolo con su carita angelical.

–Hum… Pues de personas malas, personas que querían aprisionarlos, herirlos… – El menor desvió la mirada del morocho.  
– Me parece curioso que tus anteojos no tengan lentes. – dijo con una voz calmada.

– Son de papá, las lentes me hacían daño. – El menor bajó la mirada.

– ¿De qué hablabas con tus soldados cuándo entré al templo? De… – Preguntó a Cole.

– Estaba hablando de _profundis clamo ad te domine_ con ellos. Es latín – El chico estiró su brazo y dejó al descubierto unos cortes en su muñeca.

– ¿Todos tus soldados hablan latín? – El morocho lo miró juguetear con los muñequitos.

– No, solo uno. – Dijo esto agarrando uno de los tres soldaditos que tenía ahí.  
– ¿Eres un buen doctor? – Cole preguntó inocentemente.

– Bueno… lo fui una vez. – El ojiverde sonrió. – Incluso gané un premio, tenía un marco muy fino. – Terminó de decir esto y el ojiazul se puso de pie, agarró su mochila y se encaminó hacia la salida de la iglesia, dio unos pequeños pasos y se volteó para ver a Blaine a los ojos.

– Te volveré a ver ¿verdad? – Preguntó el pequeño con cara seria.

– Solo si tú estás de acuerdo. – Le respondió el mayor con una sonrisa. Dicho esto el menor salió de la iglesia.

* * *

Ya era tarde y Blaine regresaba a su casa, el cielo estaba oscuro pero estaba seguro que no era tan tarde como parecía. El morocho entró a la casa y fue a la cocina.

– Ya llegué. – Dijo esperando respuesta de Kurt aunque de seguro este ya estaba dormido. Vio que había un plato con comida pero no tenía mucho apetito así que no cenó.

Subió a la habitación y vio al castaño dormido hecho una bolita. Blaine se sentó en la orilla de la cama sin querer despertarlo. Pasaron un par de minutos y Kurt se movió tapándose más con la colcha.

No tenía sueño así que bajó al ático y buscó un viejo diccionario de latín que tenía guardado por ahí. Comenzó a buscar las palabras que el chico había dicho en la iglesia. "_De profundis clamo ad te domine." _Buscó en el diccionario y para su sorpresa esas palabras significaban _"Desde las profundidades clamo tu nombre, oh señor." _El morocho se quedó en shock, no sabía a lo que se refería el pequeño.

* * *

La mañana siguiente la mamá de Cole se apuraba para ir al trabajo. Bajó las escaleras hacia la lavandería y sacó su uniforme y se lo puso.

– Cole… ¡Cole! – Llamó a su pequeño mientras cerraba todas las puertas de la alacena. – Tu cereal se está ensopando. – El pequeño bajó las escaleras y se sentó en la mesita para desayunar su cereal.  
– ¿Ya estás listo? Hay hijo, tienes una mancha en tu corbata – Se quejó la mamá de cole intentando limpiarle la mancha al pequeño.

El rubio se quedó sentado sin decir nada mientras su madre le quitaba la corbata para meterla a la lavadora y sacar otra limpia de la secadora.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó la señora viendo que todas las puertitas y cajones de la cocina estaban abiertas. – ¿Buscabas algo mi cielo? – Preguntó mirando al niño mientras este no se movía de su lugar con la mirada fija a ninguna parte.

– ¿Galletas? – Preguntó inocentemente.

– Aquí están. – Dijo apuntando a una repisa.

– ¡Ah! – Los dos se quedaron inmóviles. – ¿En qué piensas? – Preguntó a su madre.

**– **Umm… Muchas cosas. – La señora comenzó a cerrar los cajones y las puertitas de la cocina un poco asustada.

**–** ¿Algo malo sobre mí? – El pequeño la miró fijamente.

– Oye, mira mi cara. – Se puso enfrente del pequeño para que la pudiera ver a los ojos. – No pensaba nada malo sobre ti, ¿está bien? – Cole solo se le quedó viendo y tardó unos segundos en responder.

– Sí. – Dijo el rubio en un susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo su madre lo escuchara.

La madre de Cole le colocó la pequeña corbata en el cuello y sonó el timbre de la casa.

– Es Tommy mamá. – Dijo encaminándose a la puerta para abrirla.

– Cariño, ¿Quieres esto? – Preguntó enseñándole el paquete de galletas. El rubio corrió hacia ella y tomó el paquete de galletas para luego salir de la casa e irse a la escuela con su amigo Tommy.

La señora subió a las escaleras y se asomó por la ventana para ver como su hijo saludaba de abrazo a Tommy y se encaminaban a su destino. Vio cómo se despedían con la mano y salían corriendo.

Corrieron unas cuadras y se detuvieron.

– Oye fenómeno, ¿Qué te pareció ese abrazo amistoso? Se me ocurrió de pronto, lo inventé, eso hacen los actores, se llama improvisar. – Dijo el otro pequeño dejando solo a Cole.

Llegó a la escuela, escuchó el timbre sonar y vio como todos sus compañeros corrían para no llegar tarde a clases, el solo se quedó afuera de la escuela contemplando esa escena hasta que el timbre dejo de sonar y ya no había nadie por los pasillos, ahí fue cuando entró a la escuela y se encamino hacia su primera clase.

* * *

**Reviews? =)**


End file.
